Twin headed or dual headed flashlights and single headed flashlight with a rotating head are described in one or more of the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,739 to Gammache; U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,403 to May; U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,497 to Cheng; U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,394 to Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,822 to Bamber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,550 to Visciano; U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,612 to Conforti et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,516 to Martschik; U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,890 to White; U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,051 to Goudreau; U.S. Pat. No. 1,119,663 to Swallow; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 380,061 to Swyst; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,646 to Szymanski et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,211 to Heun; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,855 to Heun; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,989 to Garrity; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,564 to Kish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,776 to Yuen; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,257 to Staubitz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,535 to Cantor; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 180,751 to Renmel.